


Не с твоей мамкой

by EliLynch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Первая ночь Ричи с Эдди, прекрасная в своей неловкости.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Не с твоей мамкой

Если уж стал лузером - будешь им всегда. В школе, дома, на улице, где едва не попадешь под машину из-за собственной слепошарости, в катакомбах, где живет ебаный клоун-убийца, и в постели с любимым человеком. Что особенно обидно. С другой стороны, клоун-убийца-то, скорее всего, никем не ебаный, а вот у него секс сегодня будет. Наверное. Господи. Если только он ничего не запорет. 

А он уже начал, вот как сейчас. Едва не заехал Эдди по носу, когда стягивал с него футболку. Счастье, что Эдди, кажется, ничего не заметил. Похоже, что он волновался не меньше, машинально комкал простынку, а до этого проглотил целых три разноцветные таблетки, пока они топтались возле дома Тозиеров. Ричи не преминул пошутить, что это наверняка Виагра, и Эдди пихнул его в плечо. После этого Ричи сказал:   
— Ого, уже начались прелюдии?   
И они поцеловались на крыльце, коротко и быстро, но все-таки поцеловались. Кажется, то был их первый поцелуй на улице. До этого случались только поцелуи в комнатах, в пустом классе, на берегу и в кинотеатре. Также было и несколько памятных моментов в зале с автоматами, когда Эдди решался взять Ричи за руку или гладил по пальцам, видя, как тот переживает из-за сражений с пиксельными монстрами.   
И вот теперь снова комната. 

Раздев Эдди до трусов, Ричи замер, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Кажется, полагалось снять с партнера и носки, но Ричи нравились носки Эдди, такие белоснежные и безупречные, чище, чем простыни, на которых они лежали. Носки были символично-невинными, и Ричи решил, что снимет их в следующий раз (пережить бы этот!), когда они с Эдди невинность уже потеряют. Потеряют невинность. Ох Боже. Когда шутишь об этом, то секс кажется чем-то обыденным, но только до тех пор, пока его нет в твоей собственной жизни. До тех пор, пока парень, которого ты любишь больше всего на свете, не оказывается рядом с тобой, обнаженный, и ты одновременно возбуждаешься и приходишь в ужас от собственной неловкости каждый раз, как ваши тела хоть немного соприкасаются.   
Наверное, если посмотреть со стороны, это было больше похоже на неловкую детскую возню, чем на прелюдии. Они вертелись на кровати, норовя свалиться с нее. Ненадолго устроившись сверху, Эдди решительно укусил Ричи за нижнюю губу.  
— У тебя ужасные губы, — пробормотал он со смесью восхищения и осуждения, — они слишком большие.   
— Но тебе ведь они нравятся?   
— В этом-то и проблема, тупица. Я отвлекаюсь. И в школе тоже. Из-за тебя я останусь на второй год, а потом навсегда застряну в Дерри.   
— Нуу, мы и тут найдем чем заняться, разве нет?   
Вместо того, чтобы ответить нормально, Эдди с задумчивым видом схватился за соски Ричи и слегка потянул за них.   
— Ай! — воскликнул Ричи, машинально прикрывая грудь. — Зачем ты это сделал?   
Эдди убрал руки и честно ответил:   
— Не знаю. Просто так.   
Ричи не стал говорить ему "не делай так больше". Ощущения были странными, но и неприятными их нельзя было назвать. Страннее всего было осознавать, сколько всего он еще не знал о собственных предпочтениях. Его представления о первом разе всегда оставались туманны и обрывочны, фантазии для мастурбации склеивались воедино из обрывков фильмов, случайно подслушанных фразочек старшеклассников и хвастливого вранья сверстников. Реальность превосходила любые фантазии, поражала и смущала.   
Ричи не стал говорить Эдди и "сделай так еще раз". Не пришлось. Не прошло и пары минут, как Эдди снова потянул за его соски во время особенно страстного поцелуя и шепнул, нагло ухмыляясь:   
— Бип-бип, Ричи.   
— Блин, Эдс, ну ты и говнюк! — искренне возмутился Ричи.   
— Кто бы говорил! 

Позже они перестали говорить вовсе. Остались только приглушенные вздохи и постанывания, которые они тщетно старались сдерживать. Стонать в полный голос почему-то было стыдно. Ричи боялся, что стоны будут звучать глупо и искусственно, что он только все испортит. Прерывистые вздохи Эдди его устраивали куда больше. Когда Ричи коснулся его пениса, Эдди прикрыл глаза, и лицо у него при этом было такое, словно ему хорошо и мучительно одновременно.   
— Все в порядке? — на всякий случай спросил Ричи, а Эдди только кивнул и вслепую потянулся к его члену. 

Пришлось думать обо всяких ужасных вещах, вспоминать Пеннивайза и стремные шуточки хулиганов в школе, чтобы не кончить сразу. 

У них почти получилось дойти до самого главного. Конечно, они не сговаривались заранее, кто именно будет сверху, но Ричи вовсе не захотелось возражать, когда обнаружилось, что именно он лежит на животе, выставив свою задницу перед единственным человеком на свете, которому он готов был показываться в таком виде. На этом этапе его уже совсем не волновало, как он выглядит со стороны. Его спутанные мысли были грязными и романтичными одновременно. Ему хотелось почувствовать член Эдди в себе. Ему хотелось сделаться с ним одним целым. Хотелось, пусть даже это будет больно, пускай это неправильно, пусть за это его отправят гореть в Аду. Ад подождет, а прямо сейчас он нуждался в боли и в том обещанном удовольствии, о котором так любили порассуждать взрослые. 

Да, было больно. Очень. Несмотря на то, что Эдди старался действовать осторожно и ласково поглаживал Ричи по спине, пытаясь помочь расслабиться, боль была жгучей и яркой, и если бы не любовь Ричи к Эдди, он бы обязательно дернулся в сторону, едва почувствовав ее.   
И все же помимо этого мучительного растягивания, непрерывного давления, было и кое-что еще. Ощущение, что теперь он принадлежит Эдди полностью. Что он добрался до особенно важной отметки в их отношениях, что и то, что происходит между ними сейчас, также является клятвой, помимо уже принесенной клятвы на крови. Эта, новая, действительна только для них двоих.   
"Можешь делать с моим телом все что пожелаешь, но я знаю, что ты постараешься доставить мне удовольствие". 

Эдди, кажется, кончил прежде, чем сумел войти в него до конца. Давление и боль резко прекратились, на смену им явилось ощущение "испорченности" и "запачканности", тоже, однако, отличавшееся особой приятностью. Слюна, кровь и сперма. Обменялись всем, чем только могли. А уж сколько микробов мигрировали из одного тела в другое... Ричи вспомнил, как Эдди заставил его тщательно помыть руки, прежде чем они повалились на постель, и сдавленно хихикнул в подушку.   
Эдди упал на бок рядом с Ричи и уже протянул было руку к его возбужденному члену, но заслышав смешок, остановился на полпути.   
— Что? Что смешного?   
— Д-да так, ничего. Понял вдруг, почему ты решил быть сверху. Лишь бы я не трогал твою священную задницу грязными руками, да?   
Эдди закатил глаза.   
— Блин. Нет. Я не знаю, как это вышло. Ты сам подставился!   
— Угу.   
Ричи прижался ближе к нему и коснулся членом его бедра, напоминая об одном незаконченном деле.   
Эдди понял намек. 

Спустя пару минут Ричи перестал чувствовать тупую ноющую боль в пятой точке и мог только громко дышать Эдди в ухо да хватать его за короткие волосы.   
Ричи старался не закрывать глаза, чтобы как можно лучше запомнить этот момент, раскрасневшегося Эдди, его сосредоточенный вид и его нервные движения.  
Незадолго до того, как по телу Ричи пронесся оргазм, Эдди задвигал рукой быстрее и резче, словно давая понять, кто тут сегодня главный.   
"И пусть", — подумал Ричи.   
Ему было настолько хорошо, что (редкость!) не захотелось шутить по поводу внезапных диктаторских замашек Эдди в постели. 

Хотя одну шутку он все-таки отпустил.   
Фирменную. 

Позже, после того, как Эдди наведался в ванную и вымыл руки под краном, он потряс правой рукой в воздухе, разминая затекшую кисть.   
— Не очень-то ты торопился, — усмехнулся он.   
— Ну, с твоей мамкой, конечно, вышло бы быстрее...   
— Ричи! Блин, и вот с этим человеком я потерял девственность, — закатил глаза Эдди и обвел взглядом спальню, жалуясь невидимой аудитории. — Нет ли в Дерри какого-нибудь уебищного монстра, отматывающего время назад?   
— Если ты отмотаешь время назад, то я позабочусь о том, чтобы быть сверху в наш второй первый раз!   
— Если я отмотаю время назад, то ты все забудешь, балда.   
— Почем ты знаешь, в некоторых случая люди, путешествовавшие во времени, все помнили. Вот, помню, в одном из комиксов про Железного Человека... 

Прыгнув обратно на кровать, Эдди закрыл ему рот рукой. Ричи слизнул пару капель воды с его ладони и поцеловал ее. Эдди придвинулся ближе, коснулся губами его щеки, не то чтобы поцеловав, а замерев так, щекоча кожу дыханием.   
— Давай представим, что мы отмотали время и наш второй первый раз будет прямо сейчас, — предложил он шепотом.   
Несмотря на то, что случилось между ними всего несколько минут назад, у Ричи все еще перехватывало дыхание, когда Эдди был настолько близко.   
— Д-давай, — с трудом выдохнул Ричи. — И... гм, ты можешь снова, ну...   
Он покосился на свою грудь, не желая объяснять детальнее, что его соскам пришлась по душе небольшая доза насилия.   
К счастью, Эдди по-прежнему понимал его с полуслова.   
— Конечно. Бип-бип, Ричи, — заговорщически улыбнулся он, потянувшись к его груди, — бип-бип.


End file.
